User talk:Xel Vaxum
Welcome! Hi Xel Vaxum -- we are excited to have Keros Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Keros Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Its me, 2401 Pagent, your friend from halopedia. Would u give me admin powers? Soz i couldnt come earlier, but my internet broke down........... thx.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 15:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I fracken hate email.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 02:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I never can make it work right.Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 16:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The Video Game??? Are you still putting in more characters and working on them? If i am not available until August 15, 2009 please leave me a message on Modern Wikia. --Andromeda Vadum 21:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, i am, but not at the current time. I was thinking of adding the Sentinal Dragoon - an uber unit for the Sentinals and it had its own unique level (which i actually created) but i didn't have a space for it in my campaign :( sadly, it would've been a pretty cool level, but i had to cut it. It'll probably be a level in the second or third Keros game. There will also be a story to go with the game but NOT anytime soon, because working on 5 different games possibly 7 and a stroy is really hard to do.--Xel Vaxum 09:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hows the game coming?A figment of your imagination and then some! (Holonet) 20:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It's going good. I've designed 5 multiplayer levels, 15 campaign levels and 1 deleted material, which is the Sentinal Dragoon and the level. But I havn't released them yet because I have to fine edit the levels and make everything perfect and find secret location to put the skulls in. --Xel Vaxum 22:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Cool look forward to possibly getting it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea I'm working on it as hard as I can, it's not easy to do with 9 games by yourself, and yes I am doing the game by myself, if you were wondering. It's a shame I can't send you people some game info to help me put up on here...Xel Vaxum 09:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Umm... dude? You mean it's gonna be about 11 or 12 more months before you're finished? Or did the email I receive got retarded by over 6 months? Jimmyhsieh 3:00, January 18, 2010 Ummm.... yea... well coz I had some of the levels ready and they corrupted and lets just say 'I wasn't happy'. So i have to redo those levels. I'm trying as fast as I can to get these levels up and running. It's just taking longer than I thought coz I'm the only one doing this... Ahhh! I need more staff! Xel Vaxum 09:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ONI Spartan and Keros ONI Spartan? shouldn't I be placed in the Elites category? Furthermore is this a real game do you have all the information that I and other users sent you on our characters. --Andromeda Vadum 18:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't ask why I placed you as a ONI Spartan, I can't remember why but it could've been the 'style' of rank, or something. And yes, this is a real game, taking longer than expected, and I do have all the other, let me think, 29 sheets of info you and the other 29 people sent me.Xel Vaxum 09:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok then just checking, I hope the game is awsome and realistic. Here are some Idea's you can use when you create the video game: 1) Modern Warfare 2 Graphics or better 2) Multiplayer Killstreaks *1 kill - UAV *3 kills - Radar Jammer *5 kills - Plasma Predator Missile *7 kills - Pelican or Phantom drops troops depending if you are playing as a covenant or spartan (Multiplayer Only no Xbox Live because it would be too crowded) *9 kills - Heavy Assault Tank *11 kills - Pelican or Phantom shoots on enemies *15 kills - Scarab shoots on enemies *25 kills - Assault Carrier Beams map (this would end the game) 3) You could take off helmet and see your own face & customize your face. 4) Elites armor should be digital camo or normal 5) Attachments on guns *Silencer (Human guns) *Carbine Silencer (Covenant guns) *ACOG scope *Laser sight *Red dot sight *Shotgun attachment *Grenade launcher attachment (launches plamsa or regular grenades) *Thermal Scope 6) Aiming down sights 7) Timed grenades (can hold down grenade for a maximun of 3 seconds before blowing up and causing you damage) 8) Special Grenades (Smoke, Flash, Stun, Tear Gas) Note: Tear gas will make your guy go slower and make the screen blury and is in effect for 5 seconds 9) Marines, must have good attack communication (frag out, take cover, incoming, ect.) 10) Campaign: more effective dispatch to tell troops what is coming their when and give coordinates when needed. Ex: "Kairor this is overlord, we have an enemies phantom inbound on your position over, advise seeking cover." Ex: "Roger that we will attack SW of the bridge over"...."Stand by for Confirmation" 11) Beginning of campaign, must have a training course and test the following: *Shields *Invert Controls *Aiming *Firing *Grenade Throws *Timed Course to choose what difficulty is best for you 12) Sprinting (Press down + hold forward left thumbstick) 13) at least 4 Multiplayer and Campaign levels take place at night 14) Nightvision Campaign Similar to previous installments within the Halo series, the player assumes the role of various characters during the single-player campaign, changing perspectives throughout the progression of the story. Each mission features a series of objectives that are displayed on the HUD, which marks the direction and distance towards and from such objectives. Tasks vary in their requirements, having the player arrive at a particular checkpoint, eliminate enemies in a specified location, stand his/her ground to defend an objective, or plant explosive charges on an enemy installation. The player is accompanied by friendly troops who cannot be issued orders. Skulls may be collected to unlock several game bonuses. ---- Hope you like some of these ideas Andromeda Vadum 16:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) About the New Game Since I heard that you were creating this new game. I would can you please add in a few things that might make your game a really good one. Can you make the grapics like Modern Warfare 2, or better if you need to. Add in the following: Killstreaks (Andromeda Vadum will tell you them) Attachments (Andromeda Vadum will tell you them) Night Vision Great Communication, Graphics, & Action: GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP THE FOLLOWING TO GET A BETTER UNDERSTANDING: Modern Warfare 2: Team Player ''' '''Modern Warfare 2: Their own Accord Modern Warfare 2: The Gulge Also at the beginning of the level, for all that testing of the invert, and stuff, put in a training coarse, and test your aiming, and genade throwing as well. You can go to YOUTUBE, and look up Modern Warfare 2: S.S.D.D for a better understanding. Please do so...it would mean alot to me. Also, be absolutely sure 'that you can aim down your sites, have an iron site as it is called, in MW2, becuase just seeing a gun on the side of your screen for the whole game is just disturbing, so be sure to that you can aim down your sites please. In the campaign, put in a Humvee with, not just with that dumb turret on Halo 3 attached to the Warthog, but the GOOD one, a minigun for the Humvee. You'll get a better understanding once you see MW2: Team Player. '(Google Humvee to see what it looks like if you don't know) Also, you HAVE to put in sprinting, because im tired of going slow on Halo 3, so please add in sprinting! For campaign, have future helicopters and jets. PLEASE AND THANK YOU, HOPE YOU LIKE THE IDEAS THAT ME AND ANDROMEDA SENT YOU, AND GOOD LUCK!!! Michael Konar 16:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't Forget! Don't forget that when you are driving the Humvee, and you are also on the minigun turret, to put them in 1st person view, don't have it in 3rd person like in halo 2 & 3. And, have the snipers like the intervention and the Barret 50 cal. with circular scopes, NOT STUPID SQUARE OR RECTANGULAR! Also, can you let me know when you looked at the youtube videos. --Michael Konar 18:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) About the Game 2 hey there, when your creating your own character for multiplayer battle add Marine, in addition to the Spartan and Covenant Elite, so it would be something like this: Spartan Marine Covenant Elite ---- For the marine character on multiplayer local and xbox live. You dont have to unlock these items. Here are some stuff for the uniforms. You can customize the colors. Masks *Balaclava mask (3 costum colors) *3M 6000 Mask(half-face)(2-3 custom colors) Goggles *Tinted Goggles(2 custom colors} *Tactical Goggles(2 custom colors} Helmets (3 custom colors) *No Helmet *Beret *Assault Helmet *Ballistic Assault Helmet *Tactical Helmet The tactical helmet should look like the helmet that the shadow company wears on modern warfare 2. *Flight Helmet *EVA Helmet *Scout Helmet *ODST Helmet Body(3 custom colors *Assault Vest *Deluxe Tactical Vest *Infantry Vest *ACU Long sleeved shirt Legs(3 custom colors) *ACU pants For the marine character on multiplayer here are some stuff for the armor. You can customize the colors. Body(3 custom colors) *No Armor *Tactical Armor *Raven Recon Armor *Vulture Combat Armor *Falcon Assault Armor *Black Market Armor *Typhoon Recon Armor *Cyclone Combat Armor *Hurricane Assault Armor *EVA armor *Scout armor *ODST armor Legs(3 custom colors) *No Armor *EVA legs *Scout legs *ODST legs *Colossas Recon Legs *Viper Recon Legs Thank you and I hope that you can add this to the game to make it better so that people could play as a marine of their choice. --Andromeda Vadum 01:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that and if it does go well the marine and that armor stuff will be added in, hopefully i can have, spartans, elites, brutes, marines and flood forms for multiplayer. I have desgined the "Suffer Rifle" but i don't know how its going to work yet. If you know anyone who wants to join my campaign, let me know coz i can have some more characters. Thank you and keep on sending the ideas in. Weapons in the game I think these weapons would look very good in the game, so be sure to add them. Also, make sure that you can create a class, to add your attachments to your weapons. M4A1 Assault Rifle XM8 Assault Rifle Scar-H Assault Rifle Tar-21 Assuault Rifle M16A4 (Definately Needed) F2000 UMP45 Sub MG4 light machine gun M240 light machine gun Intervention Barret. 50 cal (Definately needed) M21 M14 Plasma Riot Shield (Plasma looking) bullet resistent Other Halo Primary Rifles Equipment These make the game a bit more funner. Frags Semtex Claymore C4 Flash grenade Stub grenade Smoke grenade Tear gas grenade Plasma grenade Pistols Switch to your pistol and have it as a secondary weapon Magnum M9 Colt 1911 Desert Eagle Other halo pistols (Remember switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading!) Shotguns Spas-12 M1014 Other halo shotguns Launchers Stinger Javelin Other halo launchers --Michael Konar 18:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for giving a list of those weapons. I am thinking of using all of the Halo and most of the Call of Duty weapons and thinking of creating some of my own. I am planning on having a create a class option as well. Thanks and keep on sending the ideas and stuff in. New Info Released in Keros Game Volume 1 Emblems *Task Force Emblem *Scorpion Emblem *Swastika Emblem *Stealth Bomber Emblem *Atheist Emblem *Call of Duty 4 Emblem *Modern Warfare 2 Emblem *Spetnaz Emblem *U.S. Army Rangers Emblem *U.S. National Seal Emblem *The Navy Seals Emblem *Knights Cross Emblem *Globe Emblem *Eagle Emblem *Jet and Plane Emblems *Dynamite Emblem *Caution Emblem *Biological Hazard Emblem *Halo Emblems Other *2 things to put night vision and melee *You should melee with your gun or knife it should be optional and displayed in create a class *When you respond make sure that they don't cheat by killing themselves and then that person doesnt get their kill with the predator missile or bombardment. *Make sure they can join in the game when the game is still in progress, like Halo 3 on multiplayer, you can join on that! Andromeda Vadum 00:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Making the game realer Be sure to add in on the left bottom corner of your screen, making it fade in and out when you start a campaign mission: DATE TIME LOCATION CHARACTERS NAME BATTALION, OR COMPANY MILITARY BRANCH Because in Halo 2 and 3, I didn't know where in the world I was, in some god forsaken jungle or something, and on delta, or mambasa or some level with buildings, I had to look all over the place before I realized where I was. Also, can you make the the levels like what would really happen, for a better understanding you might want to check out MODERN WARFARE 2: THEIR OWN ACCORD '''and definitly '''MW2: SECOND SUN on YOUTUBE. 'That is what I mean by being Realistic. Be sure to let me know when you looked at those other youtube vids, okay? '''Modern Warfare 2: Team Player ' '''Modern Warfare 2: The Gulge Hey, thanks for the new info on emblems and stuff. I am having the 'timeline' and stuff displaying where you are, time, date, etc because i was kinda confused with halo 2/3 as well. Also would you like to be my staff member for the game? Staff Member I would love to be your staff member, it is a privilage, and I will be giving you more ideas to come...Modern Warfare 1 & 2 related ideas. Andromeda and I got an email from this one guy saying that as a kind act, he would give us 5 million US dollars, and I was thinking about donating it to you for more improvement on the game or technolgy related things, though we might not be getting the money after all...bummer huh...if you happen to put me in the game credits, put me as Michael Reno aka Michael Konar in the Contributors or some Staff related thing, if you can do that. Or yoou can put me and Andromeda in the "for all the people that could be here to help, thanks" section, like in the end of the Halo 2 and 3, you can do that, I am sure you'll think of something. Staff Member Sure I would like to become your staff member, I will update you on how the game should turn out by telling you about, Characters, Soundtracks, Maps, Game Design, The Story, and more. Furthermore can you give me administrative powers, that will be nice too. Hope looking forward to working with you, Andrew Reno Andromeda Vadum 19:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) About Staff Members I am now thrilled to call you two my staff members. Now we can actually start to get somewhere. Just if you two can send ideas and stuff across, make/design some music, design vehicles/enemies and i've thought this through and this isn't really going to be a halo game after all coz of microsoft's copyright issues. Like it's still a halo game its just we'll have to change names of stuff, so it's technically not full copyright. ok? When you two joined the site im pretty sure u two have admin powers. Xel Vaxum 03:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) About the game Okay, so it will be more like MW2 with a little touch of Halo to it, it will still be good, with our ideas and things. Just to tell you I am new to wikias, and I don't know much about the things with my admin postition, because on wetpaint I am way more experienced, just telling you. I will send more ideas, im thinking about making an enemy or something like that...I might not though. I am also going to be giving ideas and suggestions on definitly multiplayer, Locally and Online play. Michael Konar 19:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New Characters in Keros the Video Game Volume 1 Vladimier Gorbachov Description Hair color: Black Eye color: Red Weight: 200 lbs Height: 6 ft 3 in Clothing style: Black Suit with Black Assault Vest Weapons: Desert Eagle, M4A1 Assault Rifle Equipment: frag grenade, flash bang Affiliation: United Nations Space Command *Rank of General Battles: Appears in the first 5 levels before the last level Voice Actor: Sergio Castellitto Personality Serious and strict, interested in security and peaceful living. Extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable. Well-developed powers of concentration. Usually interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments. Well-organized and hard working, they work steadily towards identified goals. They can usually accomplish any task once they have set their mind to it. Booklet Information Vladimier Gorbachov (voice of Sergio Castellitto) is the General of the United Nations Space Command. He plays a pivotal role in saving a million insurrectionists' lives from Covenant forces. When do we see him in Keros Part 1? He is in the game and in scenes of the first 5 levels just before the last level. He is included in the last level. What he should look like He should look like Vladimier Makarov from Modern Warfare 2, but if you cannot make him like Vladimier Makarov because of copyright issues, can you make him close to Vladimier Makarov. Special Thanks, Andromeda Vadum 22:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas for Keros 1 1) The ACOG scope needs some lens colors such as red, blue, green, orange, and clear. When a player looks at the scope from the gun the scope lens appears to be the color they chose, and when the player sees through it make it clear with crosshairs and stuff like that. 2) The vehicles on multiplayer needs color, each player can choose the color of their vehicles before they start the match. Here is a list of camo and colors for the vehicles: *Black Colored *Army Green Colored *Tan Colored *Woodland Camo *Urban Camo *Digital Camo *Fall Camo *Desert Camo *Snow Camo *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger Andromeda Vadum 22:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Game Ending Scene I was wondering if you can put in my game ending scene before of after yours. Here is my game ending scene: The scene takes place in Moscow, Russia where Vladimier Gorbachov is interviewed about how the war is going. A reporter asks "Well Gorbachov, how did you do it?" and he responds "It all takes place with a single destruction of their universe, we shall succeed more when we take over this one." He then turns he back and walks away from the scene raising his right hand up as a sign to give orders to his league, and two guys dressed in formal suits with assault vests take out their m240 machine guns and fire on the reporters and crowd. As soon as all is quiet Vladimier Gorbachov then replies, "A victor becomes victorious not by take over worlds, but by take over every last life that betray's him, As soon as they have realized that we have tooken over this universe, everyone shall scream their last." End of Scene. Special Thanks, Andromeda Vadum 22:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I will consider the ending and probably as a "secret" or "special" ending or i guess 1 of 4 endings (from each factions story). Action, Graphics, and Battle Diologue About the action on the campaign levels, you need to have plenty of it. To get a better understanding, you should go to Youtube, and look up Halo Wars trailer and also Halo ODST Trailer as well. I think that they did a great job, action wise, with their trailers. The grapics should be like Modern Warfare 2. I know that I have discussed this before, but I want to be absolutely sure that you are trying to make the graphics for the game good, or great. Also during the Outskirts Level or on another level, if they are being overran or something like that, the battle diologue should be like this: Marine: Overlord, Overlord, this is (Name of group), requesting mission firestrike, how copy, over? Overlord: (Name of group) this is Overlord, we are sending you devil 1.1, to contact you, over. Devil 1.1: (Name of group) this is Devil 1.1, I have a flight of two fighter two F-15's, time on station, 1.5 mike, carrying 2 missiles and 2 horns...standing by. Marine: Devil 1.1 we need you to bomb area...one, three, two, one, five, niner, over. Devil 1.1: Copy, two F-15's are right are on the way. 1 minute later: area gets bombed Marine1: Yeah! Marine2: Aw Man! Marine1: Did you see that! Marine3: Amazing Sgt: Lets Go! Marine: Battalions Oscar Mike! Continue with mission Also, when they are being Ambushed on the Ambush Level, the diologue should be like this: Marine: Ambush! Another Marine: Ambuuush! Marine: This is (Name of group), we are taking heavy fire! Can you assist over! Sgt: We're on our own here! Supress those targets! Continue mission If you cant do these things then I understand, its okay with me, hope you like my ideas, this is just a suggestion.